


Teach me the world

by Niya_Wonderland



Series: Teach me [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Multi, Mutant Reader, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can see souls, Reader is Innocent, Reader needs hugs, Reader-Insert, Science Experiments, Slow Updates, kinks allowed, more tags to add later, reader can hear souls, reader can't read, reader doesn't know what sweets taste like, reader has been abused, reader hates sharp things, reader is a cabbit, reader is dirty, reader is female, reader likes stuffed toys, reader wants to learn, will draw reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niya_Wonderland/pseuds/Niya_Wonderland
Summary: _____ has been trapped in this lab for years, not knowing what outside feels like or what sweets are. _____ has a gift to see things, to speak to the glowey thing in people, to feel their emotions.~oh little red why are you sad? don't be sad, it'll be OK. oh little red, are you coming to visit? little red, what is your name?~





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. no I didn't finish RED-y for some lovin'  
> Teach me the world has consumed my mind and I wanted to post the prolog  
> 2\. I need OC'S people, help me plz.  
> 3\. Still don't know the chapters I like even numbers  
> 4\. I hope you like, enjoy and plz no crying

I sit in my room, it's white and my door is these gray bars that are in a line. I have a window that also have the bars and I see a bright yellow circle in the blue above me, it hurts my eyes to look at it but I love the warmth. Sometimes the blue and yellow go away and gray is above and it crys, does the gray miss the yellow also? I don't like when the grey crys, it made me sad. Sometimes I'm sad because I miss the people who were here, they said they were free now. I want to be free, first person who got to be free was my favorite her name was Nana.  
  
♡♡flash back♡♡  
  
 Nana was part hen and she taught me somethings, like the letters A to Z, numbers I can count to 100, shapes, words, and colors. I had another person who taught me was named Zozo he was a squirrel, he was mute so he taught me signs. Nana told me I was here since I was a baby, I asked where babies came from and she wouldn't tell me. I asked her how old I was and she told me, that she didn't know what day I was born but I looked like I was 4. One day Nana told me she'd sneak a book, paper, and a pencil so I can learn to read and write. I was so excited, the next day I entered the big white room where everyone was, they all looked sad and they looked at me and some began to cry. I looked around to find Nana but I didn't see her, I walked up to Zozo and asked "where is nana?" he look so sad. he put on a smile that didn't reach his sad eyes and he signed 'the people in white took nana and taught her to fly, they told her that she was free' I was sad that Nana left me and the others but she always talked about her other kids, so at least she is happy.  
  
♡♡flash back end♡♡  
  
I don't like the people in white, they are mean and have pointy and sharp objects that hurt me. I lost my human ears for rabbit ones, Nana told me once when I was crying that I couldn't feel my ears. I also remember the day I came back with a fluffy tail, Zozo said my DNA what ever that means was re-written so I had cat and Rabbit DNA along with some human and apparently monster also. Danny a cat told me I was a Cabbit, The people in white were so happy when the found out I had this stuff called magic. I noticed I would see some new people in white after a while Zozo said they also learned how to fly, after some time more of my friends began to leave and learn how to fly and be free. Soon Zozo was all I had left, the last day was the worst.  
  
♡♡flash back♡♡  
I enter the big white room, after being with the people in white and there pointy and sharp tools. I was covered in bandages, I walked up to Zozo sat in his lap hugging him. I was small due to my DNA being messed with, Zozo didn't mind I was like a sister to him. I feel tears on my head I look up to see Zozo crying, I lean away so he could sign "Zozo what's wrong?" He brings his hands up, there shaking but I can still read the sign. 'The people in white are taking me and teaching me how to fly' tears weld up in my eyes "You can't leave me Zozo, please your all I have left!" I cry out. he shakes his head, I know it means he doesn't get a choice. I knew he wanted to see his family again, I begin to cry and Zozo just hugs me tight. I wail and cry as my (color) magic goes all over, knowing it was the last day we both just hug and cry.  
  
♡♡flash back end♡♡  
  
after that day I lost all HOPE but just before I gave up my magic went wild and it created a small grey wolf, I was surprised **_/Don't be surprised/_** I heard it talk I freaked out a bit cuz She will be my new friend! the wolf smiles _**/I am a being of magic created by what little HOPE you had left/**_ I stared in amazement! "I'm going to call you Niya" Niya grins and nods _**/if that is what you wish/**_ I now had someone to play with and talk to, to take away the pain that the white dressed people give. "Say do you know how old I am?" I ask Niya cuz well I didn't know, I don't know what this thing called time is. Niya thinks for a bit _**/from your memories to magic My easement is that you are....318 years old/**_ I look surprised 'wow I'm old' I giggle, I looked at the shiny white circle in the dark blue above and the white dots and smile I am so glad I have a friend  
  
♤♡◇♧ Time skip♧◇♡♤  
  
apparently many years have passed by and there are only a couple people in white that are still here in the white walls. Niya said I am now 143,318 I am extremely old but I still look like I'm 20, I still wish the people in white would teach me to fly so I can be free. I over hear talking the people in white say _*monsters have been freed*_ said one 'monsters? what are those?' curiosity often fills my mind I wanna see things, I sigh I noticed that the world dimmed when I look at the wall I see a Red heart. I feel sadness, I wanted to know why the heart is sad. the yellow is out and it is warm, "Oh little red why are you so sad?" I look at Niya "why is little red sad?" Niya shakes her head in a I don't know _**/shall I ask?/**_ I nod, Niya jumps out my window and to little red I watch as Niya gets close, they stop for a while. Time pasted and Niya came back _**/little red had little friends so I told them we could be friends/**_ I smile another friend! more time has past and One day I see little red again but their heart is dim and I am sad "oh little red why are you sad? oh come little red and speak" I watch in surprise as the heart begins to near. Soon I hear foot steps out the window, clawing up to be near the window I see a small child. I see their heart, "Little red?" I ask, their head looks up and I see tears "hello little Red why so sad? blue doesn't suit you"


	2. if you wanna join the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just if you wanna join it's a ref sheet

Name:

age:

species:

likes:

dislikes:

short bio:

looks like: ((write or draw))


End file.
